


settling can be painful

by prettylittlepasha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's daemon settles the day Mischa dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settling can be painful

Hannibal's daemon settles as a magpie the day they murder Mischa.

They'd fought and fought and _fought_ their hardest, Almeda shifting into as many large animals as she could think of, but the bear daemon that held her down was too big, too heavy, too strong. They hear Mischa and Ansel scream and everything stops.

After, when they're back at the Lecter family home that isn't home anymore, they spend hours in the forest. They practice separating. When they're deep in the forest they start walking in separate directions.

It hurts. It hurts worse than starving did, worse than the frostbite from walking through snow.

Now Hannibal and Almeda can be on the other side of a city from each other without pain.

Almeda has no qualms with talking to humans. She speaks to some of Hannibal's patients from her perch near them on the back of the couch, or from Hannibal's shoulder. She gives her opinions of opera and orchestral performances whenever socialites ask Hannibal for his thoughts.

She talks in a hushed voice to the daemon's of his patients to lull them into a calmness to make them stop pacing so unseemly about their office.

They hunt together. Sometimes Almeda decides which business card to pick, or makes suggestions for which recipe would be best to use. She holds their dinner's daemons in a strong grip incongruous with her size as Hannibal turns the rude into art.

Daemon's don't have to eat, but Almeda does. Hannibal even sets a plate for her at the table when it's just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal's daemon is a magpie because some of the symbolism of magpies is, intellect, perception, refinement, deception, illusions, and opportunism. Her name, Almeda, means ambitious.


End file.
